


Black Widow, Baby

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - World War II, Assassination, M/M, Murder, Omega Michael, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Omega! Michael is a secret assassin targeting SS officers.
Relationships: Michael Schumacher/Ralf Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: My World War 2 AU's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Kudos: 3





	Black Widow, Baby

Everybody knew that treason was punishable by execution, which was carried out silently, without anyone but the Nazi officers carrying it out present for them.

It was a known fact in Nazi-Germany.

But that didn’t stop Michael from turning against the oppressive Nazi regime. He didn’t want to turn into a simple-minded broodmare. So, he did the only thing possible for male Omegas, which was sleeping with the Nazi officers to extract information and get it to London... but not before poisoning his bed partners.

In those 8 years he'd been doing it, he’d seduced and killed over 400 officers, which is how he gained the nickname Black Widow, after the venomous spider that bites the heads of her male partners off.

And now the Allied forces were closing in.

The war was almost over. It was a matter of days.

But none of that would stop Michael from making one last victim in Paris.

The SS threw a lavish party in the heart of the city, where many comfort women and whores made up the entertainment, like it always did.

They made it so easy for him to get in without getting screened, seduce an officer and find someplace to get on with the action before killing the poor officer.

They never suspected the whores.

Tonight, he'd dressed in a soft burgundy color thigh-high split gown with very thin straps. He wore some subtle jewelry like a silver pendant necklace and two silver bands on each of his pinkies. His heels were simple 3-inch-high ones which were basically made of straps. He had recently colored his hair to platinum blonde and his make-up was heavy and dark, making his piercing blue eyes stand out.

Those eyes scanned the room for prey as he walked towards the balcony.

The Omega usually did his seduction on balconies, as it gave the illusion of privacy.

There were many high-ranking officers that night, so many preys to choose from. Each and every single one of them was a target. Maybe this time he would go for one of the highest ranked men in the SS. He felt adventurous.

Michael stepped onto the balcony to inspect it.

Yes, it was pretty cold, but not too cold. The balcony itself was spacious enough.

Then he was grabbed from behind by an Alpha who clearly smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

“Going anywhere, pretty thing?” the man was clearly drunk, since he was slurring his speech.

The secret assassin would always recognize that voice anywhere. He slowly turned his head, his blue eyes finding the possessor of that voice to confirm his suspicion.

It was indeed his brother, Ralf, who’d grabbed him.

“You think you’re Alpha enough to dominate me?” the Omega asked, playing along by rubbing his ass against his younger brother’s crotch.

“Why don’t you find that out, little whore.” and the sound of a belt buckle opening could be heard.

Michael quickly turned around and kissed his brother’s lips.

Ralf pushed the whore against the door leading back into the hall, mouths smashed together as he pulled his hard dick out of his uniform pants. The large split in the dress made it easy for him to access the little Omega’s cunt. He moaned as he felt with his hand that there was no underwear to remove.

“Such a needy bitch. I’m gonna fill you up, make you bear my offspring… I’m gonna fuck you so well.”

The dirty talk did make his cunt more wet, but it also confirmed the assassin’s suspicion that his brother had been brainwashed by the Nazi party to believe he was superior and that Omega whores were just breeding machines ready to bear any Alpha a child.

The Alpha certainly _did not_ wait and just pushed his dick in, groaning in the secret assassin’s ear as he just chased his pleasure. He just took the Omega where they were standing, against that glass door. He liked it that everyone could just see how he was dominating one of the Omega whores that was present.

Any Omega whore at an SS party had to be of Aryan blood.

The Nazi leaders didn’t want their soldiers coupling with Jews or other Underlings, especially with such a high chance of bastards. Therefore, any Omega who attended such a party and got pregnant during one, was given a good amount of money to raise the child properly if a test could tell which SS officer was the father.

Michael himself hadn’t fallen pregnant yet, as he’d always opted to sleep with less potent Alphas and he also took black market contraceptives. He wasn’t a broodmare, and he would definitely die childless if Nazi Germany somehow remained in existence. He would be regarded as a disgrace to his family for not marrying nor ever producing Aryan children, but he was at peace with that.

The assassin didn’t quite know how to feel with his brother’s cock inside of him. He was still an Omega with needs, but it felt _so wrong_.

Ralf probably wasn’t having that problem, as he was drunk as fuck.

The drunken officer didn’t last long.

The older Schumacher’s eyes went wide as the Alpha’s knot breached him. Now there was no way he could slip back into the hall and choose his victim for the night. If the knot hadn’t been there, he could’ve just quickly gone to the toilet and dump the sperm there and clean himself up.

The Alpha however was purring. “Gonna fill you up… you’ve got such a tight cunt. Want to fuck you every day, pretty little Omega. Gonna sire pups with you.”

 _‘Would you also fuck your own brother_ consciously _?’_ Michael doubted it. Not even Nazi Germany went as far as advertising incest between siblings, not even if both siblings were the epitome of the Aryan race.

They were stuck together for quite a bit. The whole time, the younger brother was sucking love bites in his Omega brother’s neck.

“We should definitely get somewhere more private, so I can impregnate you again.” Ralf whispered.

The secret assassin clenched around the cock that was inside of him.

“Yes, I’m definitely going to fuck you again.”

* * *

Ralf was basically dragging him through the streets of Paris, hungry to have sex again.

But that wasn’t going to happen.

Underneath his dress, Michael had a hidden gun.

As he was being manhandled, the assassin slowly reached for that gun.

The gun he had was extremely small and could only fit 3 single bullets. It was meant for self-protection only as well as emergency cases, basically situations he was in like right now.

The Omega pulled it and shot his brother in the side of his head.

With so much alcohol in his system, it was only a matter of time before he bled out. But Ralf was already dead before he hit the ground, as the bullet was lodged in his brain.

Michael took a deep breath. He’d killed so many men but knowing that you murdered your own baby brother just felt different than all those nameless SS officers.

The secret assassin knelt down by his brother’s body and closed his eyes, preserving a part of his own dignity with the action itself. Usually, he’d tape the eyes of his victims open to _burn_ the face of their killer on their pupils.

For the first time in his life, the Black Widow hadn’t wanted to murder. He put the gun back in the holster beneath his dress and fled the scene where he’d murdered his SS officer brother.

Unknowingly, a British soldier spy had seen the murder.

* * *

He was now sitting opposite of a strong bulky man, clearly an Alpha.

This particular man however didn't wear a British uniform. His uniform was as white as snow, as if he was from a Nordic military. Which was possible as Norway was also resisting, Iceland and Greenland were free of occupation and recently Finland decided to switch sides.

“Let’s start this easy.” the platinum blonde leaned forward. “Who are you?”

Michael shrugged. “You want my real name or my nickname or what do you want to know?”

“Whatever helps us to understand how you got that gun and why you shot that SS officer.”

“Oh, but that's very easy.” the Omega said in a rather cheery way and smiled. “That gun I stole from my former friend Corinna, who married an SS officer at eighteen. I killed that man. And that's what I do, killing SS officers.” he crossed his legs and gave a flirty look at the man questioning him. “I’m who the German men call the Black Widow.”

“The Black Widow, huh?” the man in white asked, raising an eyebrow while making a blind notation. “What’s your ammo? I’ve heard you have a quite… particular way of killing your victims.”

“That would be the truth, kind sir.” the German kept speaking in a flirty way. “I do have a habit to make my victims die an apparent… _gruesome_ death.” he pointed at his medallion. “I tie them up, before strangling them unconscious. Then, I slit their throats. It’s always a mess, I’ve ruined quite some underwear.”

“Yet tonight, you shot an officer.”

The Omega nodded. “I did. I don’t think I could’ve slit my brother’s throat like the way I did all the others.”

The soldier in white silently looked at him. He did not say a word for quite a long while. He just stared with his ice-blue eyes focused on the other man sitting before him.

In that silence, Michael thought he might have said something wrong, even though he couldn’t think of some strange misstep he’d made.

The Alpha wrote something down. “So, you are the Black Widow.” he put down his pen. “Since various Allied soldiers saw you shoot an SS-officer, you will be cleared of the manslaughter once this war is over. But of course, I can’t let you roam free. You are still considered an assassin.”

“I understand, sir.” the assassin stated, casting his eyes down. “Could I perhaps… _entertain_ you and your officers?” he purred, making eye-contact with the Alpha before him.

The natural platinum blonde swallowed hard, even if his expression was still harsh.

The German didn’t give up, however. He was still purring as he leaned on the table. “I can make you feel good, any way you and your men would want it. I’m still a whore, after all.”

“To what length would you go?” the soldier in white asked, voice deep and husky. “Would you walk around the camp naked? Let me and my men have you everywhere we want to have you.”

Michael shuddered. “Any way you want me, officer.”

“It’s _General_ , little slut.” the Alpha growled.

“Of course, _General_.” the much skinnier man said. “How can I pleasure you?”

“I’m taking you with me to my bed. You will strip everything off, and you will let me take you the way I want.” the General said. He pushed the table away and grabbed the whore and threw him over his shoulder, taking him to his tent.


End file.
